Another Day Another School
by Kuroibi
Summary: Kagome and her twin sister Kikyou start at a new school (Sess/Kag) with a little (IY/Kik) *Completed* YAY!!!
1. Prologue First Day

Title: Another Day, Another School  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inu Yasha unfortunately  
  
Notes: Okay this is my first fic so please be kind, might be OCC, and give me a lot of comments if only to say I suck at writing and I should stop trying.  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome walked deep in thought. She couldn't believe that they had to start at another school, and in the middle of the school year at all times. She glanced to her side to see her sister Kikyou walking right beside her. She couldn't understand how her sister was able to be so calm about this. They had already changes school three times in the past two years just because their mother was always trying to get a new and better job. She barely had time for her two daughters anymore.  
  
Kikyou turned and gave Kagome a small smile trying to comfort her. She herself was not leaving behind as many friends as Kagome was. Although she had been popular she did not make close friends as easily as her sister seemed to.  
  
They were finally standing outside of the gate. Kikyou began to walk in as Kagome just stood in front of the gate pouting.  
  
"Hurry up Kagome. We can't be late on our first day."  
  
"Hai, I'm coming." Kagome followed her sister into the red brick building. Little did either of them know the type of characters they would encounter.  
  
CH 1: First day  
  
"Class I would like to welcome our two new students. Kagome and Kikyou Higurashi." Their teacher Kaede-sensei introduced them. They both bowed to the class.  
  
Kagome looked around the class trying to keep the smile on her face. One girl was smiling back at her and seemed rather nice. Her eyes then met a pair of eyes that she swore were golden. It seemed as if they were staring into her soul. She looked to see who owned those soul searching orbs and was greeted with the sight of a stoic yet painfully handsome student. She snapped back to reality when she realized the teacher was speaking again.  
  
".may have the seat in the back corner and Kagome you may sit in the open seat between Sango and Sesshoumaru." Kaede said and then turned to the board to start the lesson.  
  
Kagome sat down and took out her note book. "Hey, I'm Sango. Want me to show you around?"  
  
Kagome turned to see the girl that had been smiling at her earlier. "That would be so great. I don't know where a thing is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
By lunch time Sango and Kagome had become close friends. As they entered the cafeteria a whole group of girls were standing staring at the door as if they were waiting for someone. Kagome looked up at Sango with questioning eyes. "Don't worry, you'll find out in a minute."  
  
Just as Sango finished her sentence the person that all the girls were waiting for entered the room. All the girls crowded towards the tall guy that had just walked in. Kagome tried to stand on her toes to see who was, but all the girls were in the way. Kagome picked up a few sentences of what the girls were saying.  
  
"Would you like to have lunch with me?" "Will you marry me?" "Please let me be your girlfriend."  
  
Finally as the male student got past the mass of girls Kagome recognized him as the guy that she had sat next to in class with the intense eyes. She stared at him trying to remember his name. "..Sess.Sesshou.Sesshou- something." Any way she had to admit he was one of the handsomest guys she'd ever seen. But what was his name.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!" Someone yelled as they burst into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~******* I bet we all know who that is  
  
Okay that's all for now, I know it's kinda shorter then I would like. Please tell me if it's worth continuing and I'll write more. 


	2. Brotherly Love

Author notes: Okay this is a Sess/Kag fic over all with some Inu/Kik  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Inu Yasha though I really wish I did especially Sesshoumaru  
  
CH 2: Brotherly Love  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!" Someone yelled as they burst into the room..  
  
Kagome turned to see a boy with the same long white hair as Sesshoumaru's and similar eyes. However, she noticed that as Sesshoumaru's eyes were cool and intense, this new comer's were fiery and angry. Kagome could not stop herself as she stood to watch the conflict.  
  
"You ass, how could you ditch me at home. I had to run all the way here and I missed my first period. You're the one with the car and you're supposed to make sure I get to school also." The newcomer's gaze was fierce but Sesshoumaru seemed unaffected.  
  
"You're at school now aren't you. And in case you were too stupid to notice the car was still at home when you left. I walked this morning, baka." Sesshoumaru replied coolly. His voice was soft and steady and his face betrayed no emotion. "Besides, I have to deal with you enough at home, I have no intentions of having to deal with you here as well." With that said Sesshoumaru walked away to eat followed by a mass of prattling high school girls.  
  
"Inu Yasha.why.why did we have to run..all the way here." Another male student had entered slightly out of breath. Then he perked up as he saw the two girls standing there. "Oi, Sango-chan. You look lovely as always. And who is this beauty with you."  
  
"Hello Miroku." Sango replied in a very strict tone. "This is Kagome. She just started at this school. So please be polite for once."  
  
"Sango you wound me." He turned to Kagome and took her hand. "It is very nice to meet you Kagome-sama." He shocked her by kissing her hand. Kagome blushed not knowing if it was from being called a name so formal or from the kiss.  
  
"Keh.Miroku stop hitting on all the girls in school." Inu Yasha came up behind his friend.  
  
"I know not of what you're talking about Inu Yasha. I was merely welcoming our new peer." Turning back to Kagome he apologized for Inu Yasha. "I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness. This is Inu Yasha."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome."  
  
"Whatever.I can't believe that jerk Sesshoumaru. I'll get him." Inu Yasha was still angry at his half brother until his eyes met a strange sight. "Doesn't that girl look almost exactly like you." Inu Yasha stated pointing in the direction of a girl who seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
"Oh..there she is. That's my twin Kikyou. Hey Kikyou over here." Kagome said waving at her sister. Kikyou walked over and introductions were done. Kagome noticed that Inu Yasha's eyes seemed to soften a bit when they fell on Kikyou while they were all eating lunch together. She started to formulate a plan in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~*****  
  
'Ahh.the last class of the day. Nothing could feel better except maybe a weekend.' Kagome relaxed in her seat. Her mind then turned to her little plan of getting Kikyou with Inu Yasha. During lunch she had found that Inu Yasha was not as harsh as he had seemed when she first saw him. She would be delighted for him to go out with Kikyou.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha had been talking in the halls in between classes.  
  
"I can't believe how stubborn you're being." Kagome was getting frustrated yelling at the baka because he wouldn't show her to her next class. "You are totally un gentleman like. I bet Sesshoumaru would show me." That remark got him to shut up. Kagome had already learned that insulting Inu Yasha while using Sesshoumaru's name equaled a very mad Inu Yasha. 'I wonder why they don't like each other.'  
  
"Don't you dare compare me to that ass. You can just go find your own classes!"  
  
"Fine! See if I let you go near my sister." At that remark Inu Yasha went silent.  
  
"What are you talking about wench?"  
  
"You have a crush on my sister. We're very close you see and I don't think that she would ever go out with someone that I didn't like." She knew she had him now.  
  
".fine.follow me.stupid..manipulating..wench" Inu Yasha conceded softly while complaining. He proceeded to lead a very smug Kagome down the hall.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Kagome had to smile at the memory. Now she just had to think of how to get the two together. She supposed she could talk Inu Yasha up a bit to her sister, but had to be sure not to over do it. If she did her sister would either catch on or start to think that she liked Inu Yasha herself.  
  
Kagome was so lost in her own world that she had missed the fact that the teacher had given them a group project that was due next week. She completely missed who the teacher had assigned to her as a partner.  
  
*COUGH COUGH*  
  
Kagome broke out of her daze and looked up and got caught in those intense golden eyes again. She started getting nervous as Sesshoumaru seemed intent on just staring down at her.  
  
"..Yes?" Kagome was barely able to talk she was so nervous. 'That was a great opener Kagome. He's sure gonna want to talk to you now.'  
  
"I was assigned as your partner for this project. I decided we should go to my house to work on it now since classes are over. Obviously you were not paying attention." Sesshoumaru added the last sentence with a bit of disdain.  
  
"Hey I have a lot on my mind." Kagome defended herself. 'Wait a minute.did he just invite me over to his place."  
  
"Whatever. Are you coming or not." Sesshoumaru was already at the door. Kagome gathered her things quickly and ran after him. It was not difficult to catch up to him seeing as though a mob of girls had effectively blocked his way for a moment in the hall.  
  
Kagome walked up to his side. "Ready to go when you are." Sesshoumaru seemed very agitated by the mass of girls. One girl turned to Kagome with anger written all over her face.  
  
"Where do you think you're going with Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Yeah, you're not worthy of being anywhere near him, let alone talking to him" another girl said.  
  
"Well.he's my partner.for a project." Kagome had never been the center of so many angry glares before.  
  
"She is my partner for a class assignment. Now will you insolent creatures get out of my way." Sesshoumaru's voice was cool but obviously frustrated.  
  
The sea of girls parted as the two walked by. Kagome noticed her sister talking to Inu Yasha in the hall.  
  
"Hey Kikyou!" Kagome yelled to get her attention. "I have to go do a project so I won't be able to walk home with you. Maybe Inu Yasha could walk you home." Kagome gave a pleasant smile at the stupid grin Inu Yasha had on after her sister had asked him to walk her home.  
  
"You should not associate with such lowly people, such as Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to the one she was walking with. "Why do you dislike him so much?"  
  
"That is none of your business or concern. I am just giving you a word of advice."  
  
"Gee I didn't know there were rules on who I could hang out with."  
  
"Well now you know."  
  
"And who makes these rules exactly." Kagome was getting rather annoyed. She hated being told who she could hang out with.  
  
"I do and I suggest that you follow them."  
  
"Well excuse me oh great Sesshoumaru-sama, but I don't need some guy with a superiority complex telling me who I can be friends with."  
  
"Stupid wench. No one talks to me in such a tone." Sesshoumaru actually seemed upset. 'Why am I getting angry. This girl means nothing.' "I am only with you to finish this project. I want nothing to do with your lowly presence."  
  
"I didn't know I was such a burden." 'I can't believe what a jerk he is.'  
  
'But he is cute isn't he.'  
  
'No way! Him and his stupid high and mighty attitude.'  
  
'But he's hot. His eyes.that hair.and that body..'  
  
'What the hell am I thinking.' Kagome blushed. 'He's just a jerk and after this project I'll never have to talk to him again.' Kagome just continued to stare at the ground and try to keep her thoughts out of the gutter.  
  
Sesshoumaru had noticed the girl's sudden blush since he had been scrutinizing her since they ended their conversation. 'No one has ever acted as insolent towards me as this girl. Other than Inu Yasha but that was different. I wonder what she's thinking.'  
  
The pair continued to walk in silence for the remainder of the journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay please please please tell me what you think. And give me any ideas of what you wanna see happen.  
  
Sorry to all you Kikyou hater but I made her nice because I want Inu Yasha to be happy too.  
  
~Shichan 


	3. Relationships

Author notes: Okay this is a Sess/Kag and Inu/Kik fic. Probably more Sess/Kag then Inu/Kik but we'll see. Kikyou is actually nice in this fic because I wanted Inu Yasha to be happy. Be nice this is my first fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha please don't sue I'm only a poor student  
  
CH. 3: Relationships  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived in front of what Kagome assumed must be his home. Kagome stood in awe as she looked at the huge house. It seemed like a mansion.  
  
"Wow, you're parents must have a lot of money." Kagome broke the silence that they had been trapped in for almost the entirety of their walk. Sesshoumaru seemed to ignore her and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and held the door for Kagome. She noticed this and was slightly surprised by the action. 'I guess he can be a gentleman. Who knew.'  
  
Kagome found the inside of the room even more incredible. She was amazed at the high ceiling and the beautiful furnishings. "Would you like to work on the project or just stand in the middle of the room all day?" Sesshoumaru snapped Kagome out of her dazed. She realized that he was already starting up the stares and she rushed to catch up.  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru down the hall and into what she assumed was his room. She looked around and noticed it was sort of what she expected. It was very clean with a desk and chair and a bed in the corner. There wasn't anything that could be seen as not being essential. It was very beautiful. 'Just like Sesshoumaru. Wait! Did I just think that Sesshoumaru is beautiful? I must be losing it.'  
  
While Kagome was observing his room lost in thought, Sesshoumaru was intently watching her. 'She is very strange. No girl has ever talked back to me before. They usually throw themselves at my feet and would do anything I say.' Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought. 'But she's different. She treats me like I'm .normal. Interesting.'  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru to notice that he was staring at her with his intense eyes. She blushed slightly. "So umm.I wasn't really paying attention. What was the project on again?" Her voice was soft and unsure, so unlike the time when she had been yelling at him earlier.  
  
"Stupid girl. We are doing a project on the marine biology. I figured we could decide on a topic and do some research right now." Sesshoumaru sat in the chair at the desk still keeping a heavy gaze on the girl.  
  
"Hey just because I may not be as wonderful as the great Sesshoumaru doesn't mean I'm stupid. And in case you didn't know, my name is Kagome. Use it." Then just as quickly as the anger had come it was gone from her and she started thinking about the project. "We could do something like tide pools, then we could go the beach and observe."  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at her quick change in moods but did not show it. "I suppose that is acceptable."  
  
Kagome sat on Sesshoumaru's bed intent on not thinking about the fact that she was on his bed. They continued to talk about the topic. In actuality it was Kagome talking while Sesshoumaru added in a few details or comments here and there.  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru you're home. Would you and your friend like anything to drink?" A woman stood in the doorway. She had long blonde hair and spoke with a rather bad Japanese accent. Kagome figured that she was American.  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru said nothing more and did not even spare the woman a glance. She walked away looking a little disappointed.  
  
"Umm.you're mom seems nice." Kagome said trying to break the eerie silence that seemed to hang in the air after the woman had left.  
  
"She is NOT my mother." Kagome flinched at Sesshoumaru's tone. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't wander." He left Kagome in the room wondering what had happened.  
  
'He seemed so angry and sad. Sad? Had he really been sad?' Now Kagome felt guilty. She looked around the room and noticed a couple pictures on the desk. One was of a woman with beautiful eyes and long black hair. She looked very regal. 'That must be his mother. I wonder what happened to her.' Another picture caught her eye. It was of two small children standing next to each other smiling at the camera. She picked it up. The older one looked like Sesshoumaru but he was smiling and his eyes were much more bright. 'So that's what he would look like smiling.' The picture had something written on the bottom. 'Fluffy and Inu' 'Fluffy?' Kagome giggled a little at what must have been his childhood nickname. Then she realized it was Inu Yasha in the picture also. 'I guess they are related. They do kinda look alike.'  
  
Kagome put the picture back on the desk and sat in the chair. A moment later Sesshoumaru walked back in, he still looked rather upset. He handed her a glass of water and went to sit on his bed. "I thought you might want something to drink since I didn't give you a chance to answer Himae." His voice dripped with resentment when he said the woman's name.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome was taken back by the gesture. 'Man he has some weird moods. He yells at me and the does stuff for me.' "I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" 'What was she apologizing for? She hadn't done anything wrong.' Sesshoumaru was confused though only his eyes slightly betrayed him.  
  
"For assuming she was your mom. I'm sorry. I should have noticed you don't seem to like her much." After that the room got silent again both of the occupants were lost in thought.  
  
~~~~~~~elsewhere  
  
Two figures were walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"So umm.Kikyou..why did you and Kagome move here?" Inu Yasha was nervous. He'd never been nervous around a girl before. He suddenly felt very self conscious of everything he said.  
  
"Our mother got a new job and we had to move. I just hope things are better here then in our last school." Kikyou really hoped so. She and her sister had a problem of getting attention from people that they did not want attention from. Kikyou's problem had been a guy name Gumo, Oni Gumo. He had started stalking her to the point where she was nervous when ever she was alone even in her own home. Kagome's problem had been a boy named Kouga. He was the leader of some gang that had been at the school and had been very possessive of her. They were forced to leave that school when he got a little violent with her after her many refusals to go out with him.  
  
"Was there something wrong at your last school?" Kikyou looked up at Inu Yasha to see his face was filled with concern. She gave him a small smile. For some reason she felt very safe walking with him, like she knew if some one like Gumo appeared he would protect her.  
  
"Nothing of great concern" Kikyou responded. "This school seems much better though. How do you like it here?"  
  
"Well, it's okay I suppose. I mean I have a few friends like Sango and Miroku, but most people stay away from me. That's how it is when your half brother is the high and mighty Sesshoumaru. Man he really gets on my nerves." Inu Yasha caught himself before he got into one of his rants. He didn't want to make a bad impression with her. "So where do you live?"  
  
"It's the house right over there at the end of the block. It's not very impressive, but it's better then our last place. At least this time I get my own room." Kikyou found herself opening up more then usual. She normally never talked this much.  
  
"Nee Inu Yasha would you like to come in?" Kikyou offered as she unlocked the door. She knew no one would be home, since Kagome had gone out and her mother would still be at work. She really didn't want to be alone.  
  
"I guess I could keep you company till Kagome got home or something." They walked in together and continued to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back in Fluffy's room  
  
"So what's your dad like." Kagome was getting really uncomfortable in all the silence.  
  
"He's very busy all the time. I don't see him much and when I do we usually get into an argument." Kagome was surprised that he had actually answered her and with more than one word. 'Why am I telling her all this? What is it about her that makes me feel like I could tell her everything? I need to get rid of her before I say something too personal'  
  
"I think we have enough. We can go to the beach tomorrow after school since it is a Friday."  
  
"Ummm.okay I guess I'll be going. See you in school." Sesshoumaru got up and started leading her to the door.  
  
"Just remember we're only partners in this project. This does not give you the right to start hanging around me at school." Sesshoumaru put his mask of ice, which he had felt slipping earlier, back on.  
  
"Like I would want to hang around you and be like all the other dimwitted girls that follow you around. Not in this life time. You can be so full of yourself." Kagome's fire had returned. "Why can't you just stick with a mood. You're either a jerk or you do something nice. Choose a personality and stick with it already."  
  
Sesshoumaru had expected this reaction and strangely found himself liking it. 'She is very fun to make angry. She has a spirit like I've never seen. She's cute when she's angry too. Wait did I just think she was cute. She's not cute she's just another stupid female.' 'Nope you said cute and she really is. Those big expressive eyes and fiery spirit. Admit it you like her.'  
  
'She's just another female student like the rest of them. Stupid followers.'  
  
'But she's not like that and you know it. Just admit it.'  
  
'Arggh I am not thinking this.' Sesshoumaru noticed that they were at the door. He opened it for her and then walked away without so much as a good bye.  
  
Kagome walked out closing the door behind her. 'Why did he have to be such a jerk. He didn't even say bye.'  
  
'A better question is why did he have to be so cute that you can't even stay mad.'  
  
'Oh no. I am not having this conversation again.'  
  
'But he's so hot. Doesn't it feel good when his eyes are on you, like you're the only thing that he sees.'  
  
'No it's just annoying and unnerving. He is not cute he's just a jerk. A jerk with really nice eyes and hair that looks better than mine. Oh man. This had better not start to be a crush because I am not going to be one of those airhead girls following him around.' With that last thought Kagome walked home keeping her mind on all the homework she had to do when she got there.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When she got home, Kagome was greeted by the sight of Kikyou and Inu Yasha sitting on the couch together talking. 'Wow, I guess their really hitting it off. I wish I could find a guy.'  
  
Inu Yasha noticed Kagome enter the room and stood up. He looked like a little kid that had been caught doing something wrong. "Umm.I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kikyou. See ya Kagome." With that he practically ran out the door.  
  
"So you and Inu Yasha are getting kind of close huh?" Kagome always tried to tease her sister about all the attention she got from boys, but Kikyou never seemed to care.  
  
"He's very nice. So how was your project with Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou could tell from Kagome's face that she was about to go off on one of her rants. It always amused her at how easily her sister got riled up. It was hard to imagine they were twins.  
  
"I can't believe that jerk. He can act nice and then he's all cold. Man I don't know what his problem is. I don't know how I'm gonna get through this project with both of us surviving. To make matters worst I have to go to the beach with him tomorrow to work on our project some more." Kagome was in full rant until Kikyou said something that made her go into shock.  
  
"Seems to me like you have a crush on him." Before Kagome could come back to her senses Kikyou had retreated to her room.  
  
'First my own mind betrays me and now Kikyou. This school year is turning out to be fun. I think I need to go to my room and not come out till graduation.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay hoped you liked the new chapter. I'll start working on CH: 4 but I'm not sure when I'll get it done due to midterms. Well send me lots of comments to support me through all my tests. I love all the comments I get so thanx to everyone that's be writing me 


	4. Understanding You

CH. 4: Understanding You  
  
Kagome was almost ready to leave as the sun was still rising. She couldn't believe she was going as far as to leave for school over an hour early just to help get Inu Yasha and Kikyou together. She grinned as she remembered the phone call she had gotten the other night.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback  
  
"Oi, Kagome. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
  
"Nani, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could leave early for school."  
  
"Why? Do you want me to meet you?"  
  
"No. I was hoping that you could ditch Kikyou again so that I could walk her to school."  
  
"Well, I don't know Inu Yasha. It's not like me to leave so early and to ditch Kikyou."  
  
"Ahh, come one Kagome. You gotta do this for me."  
  
"Well..what's in it for me?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll do anything. What do you want?"  
  
"Hmm.I think that maybe I'll just have you owe me a favor. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~End Flashback  
  
Well at least her sister was having better luck with guys than she was. Kagome had to admit that Inu Yasha was a really nice guy and that he and Kikyou would look cute together. Problem was Kagome couldn't ever remember Kikyou ever having a boyfriend before. She was always so focused. 'Maybe Inu Yasha will do her some good.'  
  
"Nee, Kikyou, Okaasan, I'm leaving now." She had already told Kikyou that she got Inu Yasha would walk her to school since she needed to get there early to work on something. As she walked out the door she was glad it was earlier spring or else she would have been freezing. 'Now what am I going to do for the hour before school starts.'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou had the distinct feeling that she was being set up. Her sister had never ditched her before and now it was twice in barely two days. Something was up and she was getting suspicious. The problem was she didn't know if the plot was that she be stuck with Inu Yasha or if Kagome had wanted to leave so that she could meet someone. 'Maybe Kagome has some guy that she wants to be alone with. I mean she's always been good in school but leaving an hour earlier to work on a project is crazy.'  
  
Kikyou just sat at the table eating and thinking. 'I have to figure out what she's up to.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was so incredibly early. There wasn't a single person on campus, she was actually surprised the school was open. She to the back of the school and sat on the ground leaning against a tree. The garden that was in the back of the school was amazing. Kagome had been in awe the first time she had seen it. She just started thinking to herself not realizing that she had unconsciously started singing.  
  
A figure walked up behind her. She didn't even notice being that she was so immersed in her own world. The figure just stood there and watched her for a moment. "You have a nice voice."  
  
Kagome was startled and turned to see who had snuck up on her only to drown in deep golden eyes. "What is your problem? You could have given me a heart attack." Kagome started yelling when she regained her senses. Then her mind finally processed what he had said and realized that he had just complimented her. 'Good work Kagome. He compliments you and you bite his head off. But he shouldn't have snuck up on me.' "Gomen. I didn't mean to yell, but you really startled me."  
  
"So it would seem." Sesshoumaru said as he sat on the ground next to Kagome. "What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Just thinking about things and helping out a friend. You?"  
  
"I'm always here at this time. The garden is very relaxing. It is a good place to gather one's thoughts before a stressful day." For some reason Sesshoumaru seemed very comforted by Kagome's presence. Normally if he had found someone here invading his personal time then he would have gotten very angry.  
  
"How stressful can your life be? You're top of the class and worshipped by almost every girl in school."  
  
"You would not understand."  
  
"Try me." He did not dignify that with a response and they sat in silence for bit. "Okay, how about this. I'll answer any question you ask honestly, but for every one of your questions I get one of my own. And you have to answer honestly too."  
  
"Deal." Kagome was actually surprised that he had responded. "So why did you come to this school?"  
  
"My sister and I have been moving a lot since my mom keeps getting new jobs and we had a little trouble at out last school."  
  
"What kind of trouble?"  
  
"Nope. You got your question now it's time for mine. Let start with why you're not happy being worshipped by tons of girls."  
  
"At times it is alright and even humorous, but they get quite annoying and they all act the same. It is as if they have one mind. And the fact they only want me because of the way I look. I just wish they would leave me alone."  
  
"You should just tell them off."  
  
"I've tried. They pretty much have a pact that they will not leave me alone until I have a girlfriend and I will never date one of them." Kagome was surprised that Sesshoumaru actually seemed to want a real relationship and wasn't as superficial as she once thought. "So what trouble did you get into at your last school?"  
  
"Nothing much, it was just this guy. His name was Kouga and he was the leader of some gang in school. He for some odd reason started saying that I was off limits and that I was his woman. Then about a month ago he actually threw me against a locker and tried to get up close and personal and then started yelling at me about why I couldn't return his feelings." For some reason hearing this made Sesshoumaru's blood boil especially since he could see the fear Kagome had just by retelling what had happened. 'If I ever meet this guy he'll pay. No one hurts my Kagome. What the hell am I saying.' Kagome's next question tore Sesshoumaru away from his internal argument. "So if Himae isn't your mom, then where is your mom?" Kagome knew she shouldn't pry into his life with a question like that, but she really wanted to know.  
  
Sesshoumaru really did not want to answer the question and thought about walking away but something about Kagome made him stay. He somehow knew that she would not judge him any way and that he could trust her with something like this. "My mother died three years ago. She had found out that my father had been cheating on her with Himae and that the affair had been going on since about the time she was pregnant with me. She went into a depression and wouldn't come out of it. She stopped eating and could barely sleep, all she did was cry. I tried to comfort her, but I couldn't." Sesshoumaru seemed as if he would start crying himself as he relived his pain. Kagome heart sank as she listened. She put her arm around him to give some support. He didn't seem to notice as he went on talking. "She just wasted away. Finally she got sick since she wouldn't take care of herself and was sent to the hospital. She died about a week later. Then not even a year after my father has Himae move in with her son. My half-brother Inu Yasha. He was proof enough of how long the affair had been going on seeing as though we are in the same grade."  
  
Kagome had no clue what to say after just hearing that. She just tightened her hold on him. "So what of your father? You've never mentioned him." Sesshoumaru had just now realized Kagome's arm around him. His first instinct was to swat it away, but his body would not react. Her arm felt warm and comforting. He had not felt this way in a long time.  
  
"Our father died when Kikyou and I were only six. I don't really remember him much. I know he made me smile a lot and I don't remember ever being sad when he was around. My mom said that if it weren't for the fact that she had to take care of us she would have lost herself. She keeps saying we kept her grounded instead of being swept away by grief."  
  
"If only my mother had been as strong."  
  
"Don't say things like that. My mom had deal with the death of the one she loved not losing him to another woman. With death you can't really blame yourself, but well.your mom probably spent a lot of time blaming herself for what happened. Even so, I'm sure she'd still want you to be happy." Sesshoumaru looked up into Kagome's eyes and for a moment he lost himself. He could see a great amount of sympathy and worry, but unlike he had feared there was no pity. He could never handle someone pitying him.  
  
The spell was soon broken as they both realized that a bunch of students were starting to poor in and school would begin soon. Kagome had to almost force her eyes away from him as she stood up. Sesshoumaru automatically missed the warmth that her body had provided, though he would never admit it. He had to put back on his cold façade before anyone in school noticed.  
  
"You had better not tell anyone about this, wench." Kagome was disappointed in his change in attitude, but for some reason she slightly understood now.  
  
"Don't worry I won't say a word. Fluffy." Kagome left a stunned Sesshoumaru in the garden.  
  
'How the hell had she known that name?' He growled inwardly as he walked into the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I just thought I'd put this out before I have start studying for midterms, which actually I should be doing right now. School SUCKS. Please review, they help me get through my stressful exam filled days. 


	5. Unexpected Actions

Author's Note: This is a mostly Sess/Kag fic with some Inu/Kik. Thanx to all of you who have been sending me reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Inu Yasha I just like to play with them.  
  
CH: 5 Unexpected Actions  
  
Inu Yasha stood at his locker putting away his books when someone poked him in the side. He yelped and turned to see the face of his attacker.  
  
"Damn it Kagome. What do you think you're doing?" Inu Yasha growled. In actuality he was upset that she had been able to sneak up on him.  
  
"What's wrong Inu Yasha, ticklish?" Kagome said with mock innocence. Inu Yasha just glared at her. "So how was your walk with Kikyou?" To this comment Inu Yasha's face turned a bright red and averted his gaze. "That good huh? I guess I'll go have to talk to my sister about it." She walked off in the direction of her next class.  
  
"Well at least she's gone. I should ask her what Kikyou had to say about what happened though." Inu Yasha couldn't keep the blush from returning as her remembered the morning's events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback  
  
Inu Yasha had picked up Kikyou from her house. She was rather stunned when she went to open the door and saw Inu Yasha standing there. She had expected it would be Kagome forgetting something as usual. Being that she was still nervous walking alone even in the middle of the day, Kikyou agreed to take Inu Yasha's offer of accompaniment.  
  
They were talking about nothing in particular and at times would have long moments of silence. Normally such a silence would annoy Inu Yasha, but for some reason he found it entirely tolerable while he was in Kikyou's presence. Just as he turned to say something to Kikyou, he saw her trip on a crack in the sidewalk. She instinctively grabbed his arm and he turned to catch her. He held her shoulders as she got her balance back.  
  
"Are you okay?" After asking about her welfare Inu Yasha blushed at the position they were in. A little closer and they would have been embracing. Kikyou still seemed to be a little confused as to what had happened, but then regained her senses. They stood still for a bit. Kikyou looked up to see Inu Yasha staring down at her, but as soon as their eyes met Inu Yasha averted his gaze. Noticing the blush on his cheeks Kikyou felt something that she couldn't explain. She then stepped forward turning their awkward hold of each other into something much more intimate.  
  
They stood embraced. Kikyou's arms around Inu Yasha's waist and his around her shoulders. They then separated, both a bit embarrassed. Both were wondering what had caused Kikyou to act like that. Inu Yasha looked down at her, confusion clearly in his eyes. Then he saw her flushed face and unsteady gaze, and something came over him. He lowered his face and lips met. It was a light and hesitant touch, but it sent sparks through both of them. When the kiss ended they continued their journey hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~End Flashback  
  
Kagome was surprised when she had heard what happened from Kikyou. Of course she had to beg her sister for the details. Why couldn't she experience anything like that? Classes had finally ended and after the morning's events Kagome found herself somewhat hesitant of having to confront Sesshoumaru. She walked down the hall and met up with her small group of friends.  
  
"Hello Kagome-san" Miroku greeted her as she came to stand next to him. She then felt a hand inching its way onto her backside. Before she could protest, Miroku had been slapped by a very angry looking Sango. "I was just kidding Sango. You know I only love you." Miroku just got another slap for that and decided it would be best to be quiet at the moment.  
  
"Hey Kagome, we're going to the movies. Wanna come?" Sango asked Kagome after she had finished slapping Miroku.  
  
"I wish I could, but I have to work on my project with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Feh, just ditch him. He's a jerk anyway." Inu Yasha would have continued with his insults of his half-brother if Kikyou had not been there. He still did not want to ruin his chances of what seemed to be the starting of a great relationship.  
  
"He's not a jerk, he just has a lot on his mind."  
  
"Yeah like how to make my miserable. Just face it Kagome the guy is an emotionless jerk."  
  
"He is not emotionless. And I don't see why he should be nice to you when all you do is insult him." 'He's not emotionless. No one without emotions would have said the things he did this morning. I can't tell them that though.'  
  
"How would you know anything about him? I've lived with him for a few years, he's an insensitive ass."  
  
The argument continued, but unknown to them the subject of their fight was listening right around the corner.  
  
'She's defending me to her friends. Why?' Sesshoumaru was at a lost as to why Kagome would defend him. If anyone had the right to think that he was a jerk he would think it would be her after the way that he treated her. 'I don't understand.' Sesshoumaru then decided to make his presence known and end the stupid dispute.  
  
The entire group went quiet as they noticed Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha glared at him, but he ignored it. "Are you ready to go? I would like to leave as soon as possible."  
  
Kagome nodded and after a hasty goodbye to her friends she walked off with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome said as she noticed that they were heading to the back of the school.  
  
"The parking lot. Unless of course you would like to walk to the beach." Kagome then felt incredibly stupid. She hadn't even thought of how they would get there. 'He must think I'm an idiot.' Her thoughts were cut off by her amazement as she saw his car. It was a sleek black Lexus. 'I guess he amazes me a lot. His house, then the car, his looks.' Kagome caught herself before she traveled down that road. 'This trip is going to be awkward enough without those thoughts to add to it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared out the window watching the scenery pass by. "You didn't need to do that you know." Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru when she realized he was speaking to her. 'Duh, Kagome who else would he be talking to.'  
  
"Do what?" For a second she wondered if the question had been from inside her mind, because he seemed to not be paying attention to her very existence.  
  
"Defend me to your friends. I care not about what they think of me."  
  
"You heard us?" Kagome was rather shocked and embarrassed. "I'm sorry you heard that. I wouldn't want to hear people insulting me."  
  
"I told you. I do not care about their opinions."  
  
"I know that's what you say, but I doubt that's what you really feel."  
  
"Do not presume that just because of what I told you this morning that you suddenly know everything about me." His words were harsh and seemed to tell her to drop the second or she would regret it. 'Why do I have to be so cruel to her. She's the only one who even taken the time to get to know me. She's the only one to ever defend me other than those airhead girls at school.'  
  
The ride was silent the rest of the way. Both were lost in thought. Kagome was wondering how to get him to open up. Sesshoumaru was wondering why he couldn't open up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome raised her hand to block out the dying sun. They had spent the entire day at the beach working on their project, collecting samples of water, writing down observations, and such. She had then decided to lay on the sand in the bathing suit that she had brought with her. She was surprised that Sesshoumaru had not demanded that they leave when they were done.  
  
She noticed that he was sitting about two feet away from her. She could feel the weight of his gaze settle on her and turned to meet it. She smiled at him and he turned away. 'Does he ever smile?' Kagome wondered wistfully as she sat up and turned her gaze to the beautiful sunset. 'It will be dark soon.'  
  
'Why does she insist on being so nice to me after I act so cold to her?' His gaze returned to the girl he found so unusual and enticing. He studied her as she watched the sunset. He took in her long raven hair and fair skin. His eyes went down to stare at her naturally ruby lips. 'I wonder what they would taste like.' He was so entranced that he did not even berate himself for his last thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru unconsciously moved closer to the girl that had captured his interest. Soon he was sitting beside her close enough to feel the warmth that her body emanated. Kagome was unaware of his closeness as she studied the scenery. As the sun was settling down for the night, Kagome started to shudder as it got cooler. She then was startled as an arm came around her waist. She turned to see Sesshoumaru incredibly close and holding her. She thought of moving away but the warmth he was giving her was too good to leave. She instead found herself leaning into him putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru had noticed Kagome shivering as the temperature slowly lowered. He was shocked by his own actions as his arm instinctively moved to give her some of his warmth. He was even more surprised when instead of pushing him away she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. For the first time from what he could remember, Sesshoumaru was actually content. They sat there watching the sun on the horizon.  
  
Before the last of the light was gone, Sesshoumaru thought it be best they leave. He turned to her and was caught by her grayish blue eyes. He remembered his thought earlier and lowered his head to press his lips against hers.  
  
Kagome noticed him getting closer and gave a slight jolt of surprise as his lips settled against hers. She quickly gave into to the kiss and returned it fully. It was her first kiss and she thought it was better than any dream she had imagined before. It was firm yet not demanding and left her breathless.  
  
They pulled apart both slightly breathless and stared into each others eyes. Sesshoumaru was the first to come back to his senses. He realized what he had done and started to internally yell at himself for his foolishness. He had been surprised when she had returned the kiss, but now he felt like a fool. She could never return the feelings that he now knew he held for her. 'She deserves better. This may hurt her now, but it will be better for her in the end.and me' With that resolution he released her and stood up.  
  
Kagome stood and followed him to the car. She was still floating on air form the kiss, but he made her come crashing down. "Do not believe that what just happened, shows that I have any feelings for you. I was caught in the moment and it shall not happen again." His tone was harsh and unfeeling.  
  
Kagome buckled her seatbelt and lowered her head. She felt incredibly embarrassed for what had happened. She also felt hurt by his words. 'How can he be so cruel?'  
  
By the end of the tense and silent drive, Kagome was almost in tears. As she got out in front of her house, she couldn't hold back any longer. The tears overflowed. "Don't cry. I'm not worth your tears." With those final words he drove off.  
  
'I could never be worth your tears, Kagome. I wish you could understand that I don't think I could ever be worthy of your smile.' Sesshoumaru's face betrayed no emotion as he returned home although internally he felt as if he had just died.  
  
Kagome ran into her house after Sesshoumaru had left. She ran straight to her room with tears flowing freely down her face. Kikyou saw her sister run past her room. She went to Kagome's room to see her sister crying on the bed. She knew there was nothing she could say. She stood in the doorway as she watched her sister cry her heart out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the sad ending, but don't worry it'll get better I promise. Remember to keep sending in those reviews, I love reading them. Well hope you enjoyed.  
  
~Shichan 


	6. Desperation

Author's Notes: Thanx for all the great reviews. Well midterms are done so I can get back to writing. This chapter isn't much happier than the last one, but I do promise a happy ending so bear with me. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru might be kind of OCC.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha only the DVDs, though I wouldn't mind having Sesshoumaru for real  
  
CH: 6 Desperation  
  
'Something's up.' Inu Yasha was deep in thought, for once, at the kitchen table. 'Kagome's been acting funny and for that matter so has Sesshoumaru. It's weird. Three days ago she was defending him and today at school she looked like she was avoiding him like the plague. During their presentation I kept getting the feeling like she wanted to bolt out the door, and Sesshoumaru kept glancing over to her with a look in his eyes that I've never seen before. If I had to name it I guess it would be .. Regret. I've gotta find out what happened. That's it. I'm gonna confront Sesshoumaru as soon as he gets out of his room. But he hasn't left his room for the past three days unless absolutely necessary. He hasn't even insulted me lately. I'm actually getting worried. Kami, I must be sick, I'm worrying about Sesshoumaru.'  
  
Just then the phone rang. Inu Yasha was torn away from his brooding as he went to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, you'll never believe what I found out."  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou had called Inu Yasha as soon as she heard what had happened between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. She had finally cornered Kagome and demanded to know what was wrong. Kagome had been shocked. She had never seen her sister so assertive in a long time. She told everything and then broke down again and cried on Kikyou's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time he hung Inu Yasha was seething. 'I never thought that Sesshoumaru was a big enough ass to play with the feelings of someone like Kagome. That's it, I'm going to go yell at that ass even if I have to break down his door.' Inu Yasha ran up the stairs and banged on Sesshoumaru's door.  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
Inu Yasha wasn't about to listen and kept slamming his fist against the door. Till finally it opened and a very angry looking Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. "What the hell do you want?!?"  
  
"I want to know why you were such an ass to Kagome. I heard about everything and I can't believe you did that to the one person who actually defended you. How could you play with her like that?" Had Inu Yasha not been in a total rage he would have noticed the flicker of guilt and pain in Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
For some reason Sesshoumaru didn't feel the anger he would normally feel when they had a fight. Instead he just turned and went back into his room and sat on the chair.  
  
"Oi, I'm talking to you." Inu Yasha was trying to stay mad, but the longer Sesshoumaru didn't react the more concerned he got. He went into Sesshoumaru's room and sat on his bed. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response after many more threats and swearing he tried to calm down. They sat there in a tense silence for what seemed like an impossibly long time. Inu Yasha was trying to think of something to say while Sesshoumaru looked like he could find the meaning of life if he stared at his desk long enough. "Okay, I'm calm. Now will you tell me why you treated Kagome so badly. I mean she's a great person and she's the only person I know liked you and actually had some intelligence."  
  
"You think I don't know that, baka." Sesshoumaru's voice was tense and soft enough that Inu Yasha had to strain to hear him. "She deserves better."  
  
"You're telling me." Inu Yasha said without thinking. "Uh..gomen. But it doesn't matter, you hurt her and for some stupid reason according to Kikyou she still likes you. You should go talk to her." With that Inu Yasha got up to leave. 'It's weird. I feel kind of sorry for him.'  
  
"No"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not going to talk to her."  
  
"That's too bad. Look, you and I both know that you're not exactly my favorite person, but Kagome is my friend. I don't understand what she sees in you, but I can tell you this. If you let her slip through your fingers you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You should go tell her how you feel."  
  
"I have no feelings for her."  
  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll actually start to believe it, but I sure as hell don't." With that Inu Yasha left Sesshoumaru with his thoughts.  
  
'Baka. This is none of his concern.'  
  
'But he said that Kagome still likes you. You still have a chance.'  
  
'She deserves better then what I can give her." Sesshoumaru had never been so confused in his life. 'Do I even want a second chance?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou was relieved that she had finally convinced to get her sister to come outside. It didn't matter if it was a school night, Kagome needed to get out and do something fun. Kikyou had suggested they go shopping that night after talking with Inu Yasha. 'I just hope Inu Yasha knocked some sense into that stupid brother of his.'  
  
They were currently standing outside of the ice cream store eating. 'I know Kikyou means well, but I just feel like wallowing in sorrow right now.' Kagome sighed and tried to enjoy her ice cream.  
  
"You're Kikyou aren't you." A deep smooth voice came from behind the two girls. They both turned to face a man with long wavy black hair.  
  
"What do you want?" Kikyou tried to sound assertive, but her voice betrayed her apprehension.  
  
"Forgive me if I startled you. My name is Naraku. I have heard so much about you from my cousin. Perhaps you remember him. Oni Gumo." At the sound of the name Kikyou's face paled and she took a step back. "I can see why he was so taken with you. You are very beautiful."  
  
"Leave her alone." Kagome stepped between the two of them.  
  
"And who is this? Gumo never mentioned you. Such a fiery spirit, I for one would love to take advantage of such a strong beauty."  
  
Kagome was getting disgusted by this guy and was getting flashbacks of Kouga. She grabbed her sister's hand, both of them dropping their ice cream, and walked off. They walked fast enough that that were almost jogging.  
  
"You can run now, but the night is still young and I will have one of you before it is over," Naraku said softly as he watched the two retreating figures.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Kikyou halted in front of the movie theater and caught their breath. 'I can't believe that jerk.' Kagome looked at her sister who still looked rather shocked. 'Maybe a movie would make her feel a bit better.' Kagome had one of her least bright ideas. She guided her sister into the theater. 'Maybe we can hide from the guy in here in case he comes after us.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the movie Kagome and Kikyou had calmed down a considerable amount. It was a lot darker than when they had entered the theater. They hadn't considered this and without enough money for even the bus they decided they would have to walk home. They walked towards home talking about anything to fill the eerie silence.  
  
After about three blocks they were both getting a little scared. Their fears were justified when someone grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into the alley they were passing. There was still enough light to see their attacker and Kagome turned to look straight into the face of Naraku.  
  
Naraku pushed Kagome against the wall holding her arms as she struggled. "Get away from her!" Kikyou tried to grab him off Kagome but was only knocked to the ground.  
  
"Get off me! Kikyou run! Get help." Kagome continued to struggle against Naraku's hold. Seeing the pleading look in her sister's eyes Kikyou ran to find help.  
  
Naraku began to push himself against Kagome. She tried kicking him, but he was too strong and she wasn't at a good enough angle to get him in between the legs. He then crushed his lips against hers in a savage kiss. Holding both of her wrists in one hand, his other hand went to Kagome's cheek prying open her jaw as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Kagome bit down on the intruding tongue. Naraku pulled back and slapped Kagome across the face. "Now play nice, or else." Naraku pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and held it against her throat. He then leaned in a kissed her again. Kagome put up no resistance, but still did not participate.  
  
'Please hurry Kikyou.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou got to Inu Yasha's house in record time. She practically busted through the front door without a single knock. Luckily it was unlocked. "Inu Yasha!!!" Both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru came running down the stairs. "Inu Yasha, you have to help Kagome. We were walking home form the movies and some guys grabbed her into the alley. She's still there." Kikyou tried to give directions while catching her breath. As soon as hearing her directions Sesshoumaru ran out the door. He didn't even bother with the car. He just started running in the direction that Kikyou had said. The only thought on his mind was of getting to Kagome. 'Don't let me be too late. Please be okay Kagome'  
  
Inu Yasha tried to console Kikyou, telling her that Sesshoumaru would get there in time. As soon as Kikyou was calm and her breathing had returned to normal Inu Yasha grabbed the keys to the car and ran out the door with her following. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch the car but this was an emergency and he didn't care what the consequences would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru could finally see the alley and what he saw made his blood boil. Kagome was pushed against the wall with a knife to her throat as some guy was holding her wrists and licking down her neck. The fact that her shirt seemed to have been ripped open only fueled his rage. "Get away from her!!!"  
  
Naraku heard someone yell and turned just in time to push off Kagome and dodge a punch. By pushing off her he threw her against the wall and she fell to the ground unconscious. "You're interrupting a very special moment. Leave and let me get back to my fun." Naraku then ran at Sesshoumaru and swung his knife. Sesshoumaru dodged and grabbed Naraku's wrist and twisting to disarm him. At the same time he kneed Naraku in the gut.  
  
By this time Kikyou and Inu Yasha were appearing on the scene and went to check on Kagome. She had a big bruise on her cheek and was unconscious, but other than that there was little physical damage. They grabbed Kagome and brought her to the car as Sesshoumaru continued to fight with Naraku. After making laying Kagome in the car he left the two girls to get Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu Yasha saw Sesshoumaru throw Naraku into the wall. Naraku slid down the wall still conscious but seriously injured. Inu Yasha ran and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm as he was still approaching Naraku's battered form. Sesshoumaru knocked Inu Yasha's hand away, but Inu Yasha didn't give up. "That's enough Sesshoumaru. I'd like to kill the bastard too, but Kagome needs our help now." At hearing that Sesshoumaru turned around and they ran to the car. He took the keys from Inu Yasha and drove as quick as possible to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there's the new chapter. Don't worry a sappy ending is coming up. Be sure to give lots of reviews to make me finish faster. ; )  
  
~~~*Shichan 


	7. What I Want

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews I got for my last chapter. You guys are so great that I think I'll start another fic. Hope you enjoyed this one and here's ending I promised. It's kinda short by I think it's sweet. Anyways, please review and give me ideas for a new fic.  
  
CH: 7 What I Want  
  
Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. She quickly shut them at the strong intrusion on fluorescent light. 'Where am I?' She tried thinking back to what had happened. She remembered going to the mall and then she remembered Naraku. She remembered being thrown against the wall and attacked and had seen Kikyou get tossed to the ground. 'I hope Kikyou's alright. Man my head hurt.' For a moment she feared that if she opened her eyes she would see Naraku, but then she remembered right before she got knocked out that she had seen Sesshoumaru. She decided to gather her courage and accept what she would see. Kagome was greeted with the sight of a white room. 'I'm in the hospital?'  
  
"Oh, you're finally awake." Kagome turned to see a nurse standing by the door. "Your friend will be so happy. I sent him to get some water since he was here all night just sitting by your bed."  
  
"Who?" Kagome was so confused. How had she gotten here? Who was the nurse talking about?  
  
Her voiced question was answered when Sesshoumaru walked in through the door.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave you two for a while." The nurse walked pass Sesshoumaru and out the door. 'What a nice boyfriend to stay by her side the entire time.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" The question voiced all her confusions. Sesshoumaru sat down in the seat next to Kagome's bed and handed her the cup of water he was holding. She gladly accepted and after a few sips handed it back. "What happened?"  
  
"Kikyou ran to our house and told us what happened. I ran down there and stopped Naraku, while Inu Yasha calmed Kikyou and then followed in the car. We took you to the hospital." Sesshoumaru didn't look at her at all while he spoke.  
  
"Is Kikyou alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Inu Yasha drove her home. I need to call them. I said I would when you woke up." He moved to get up but Kagome grabbed his arm. They stayed like that for a moment while he kept his face averted from hers.  
  
"Are you really so disgusted with me that you can't even look me in the eye anymore." Kagome voiced softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome close to tears. "I could never hate you." He sat down again and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Well you certainly haven't seemed to like me very much. Why did you help me?"  
  
"That's not true. And no one deserves something like that to happen to them."  
  
"What's not true?" Kagome tried to look him in the eyes, but he had turned his head again and soon as she finished her question.  
  
"I know I acted like a jerk and I'm sorry."  
  
'He's apologizing?!'  
  
".The truth is I-I.I love you Kagome. I know you probably don't feel the same after how I acted, but I didn't want you to get close. I don't have anything to offer someone like you. I've been cold and uncaring for a long time and I can't just change that so quickly. I can't give you what you want."  
  
Kagome was shocked by his confession and had to take a few minutes to process all that he said. Sesshoumaru took her silence as rejection and lowered his head. He felt like his heart was breaking. He was about to get up to leave when he heard her speak.  
  
"What if all I want is you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to look into her eyes and see if she was mocking him. All he saw was caring and love and it was directed at him. She looked beautiful even with tears still on her face from earlier.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's hand brushed the tears from her face. Kagome turned into the touch after getting over the surprise of the gentleness he was showing. She was more surprised by the depth of feelings she saw in his golden eyes. She saw his face getting closer and closed her eyes awaiting the kiss.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down and pushed all his feelings into the kiss he gave her. Kagome was again surprised at how gentle he was being. The kiss wasn't at all demanding but sent shivers down her spine. When it ended she looked at him and smiled. Sesshoumaru gave a small smile in return.  
  
'How I missed her smile.'  
  
'I've never seen him smile before. He's so cute.' "You know you're really cute when you smile Fluffy." Kagome giggled.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled when he heard the stupid nickname, but before he could say anything his lips were claimed by hers. Her arms came to wrap around his neck and her fingers tangled in his long hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. 'I'm never letting this go again' was Sesshoumaru's final thought before turning his full attention back to the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~Epilogue  
  
"Hey Kagome." Kagome looked up to see Sango and Miroku waving at her.  
  
"Hey guys. Ummm.where's Kikyou and Inu Yasha."  
  
"No clue. Probably off somewhere alone." Sango stated. "Hey, wanna come to the movies with us."  
  
Just then Sesshoumaru walked up behind Kagome. "Actually I think we have plans." Kagome turned upon hearing Sesshoumaru's voice and smile.  
  
"Yeah I don't think I can make it." With that she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and they walked off. "See you guys later." Kagome leaned up and place a kiss on his Sesshoumaru's cheek as they walked. Sesshoumaru's cheeks turned a slight red as he was still unaccustomed to all the affections Kagome seemed to love to shower him with. "You're so cute when you blush fluffy." Sesshoumaru growled but allowed her to constantly call him the childish nickname. He put his arm around her waste and pulled her close as they walked.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched the retreating couple. "Well I guess that just leaves to two of us, Sango." Just then Sango felt a hand groping her backside. She turned and slapped Miroku and walked out the door. "In your dreams Miroku."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owari  
  
Thanks for reading. 


End file.
